langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Der Name der Rose/Siebenter Tag
Siebenter Tag 288 Der Name der Rose – Siebenter Tag 289 SIEBENTER TAG NACHT Worin der wundersamen Enthüllungen so viele sind, daß diese Überschrift, um sie zusammenzufassen, so lang sein müßte wie das ganze Kapitel, was den Gebräuchen kraß widerspräche. Wir traten in einen Raum, der in Form und Größe den anderen drei Turmzimmern glich, aber stark nach abgestandener Luft und angeschimmelten Büchern roch. Meine erhobene Lampe erhellte zuerst das Deckengewölbe, dann erschienen, im gleichen Maße, wie ich den Arm nach rechts und links schwenkend langsam senkte, im flackernden Schein ringsum an den Wänden die Umrisse hoher Bücherregale. Schließlich gewahrten wir in der Mitte des Raumes einen Tisch voller Bücher und Pergamente, hinter dem jemand saß, der uns reglos im Dunkeln zu erwarten schien, sofern er überhaupt lebte. Noch ehe das Licht auf sein Antlitz fiel, sprach William ihn an. »Guten Abend, ehrwürdiger Jorge. Hast du uns schon erwartet?« Wir traten einen Schritt näher, und die Flamme erhellte das bleiche Gesicht des Alten, der uns ansah, als ob er uns sehen könnte. »Bist du es, William von Baskerville? Ich habe dich seit heute nachmittag erwartet, als ich eine Stunde vor Vesper heraufkam, um mich hier einzuschließen. Ich wußte, daß du kommen würdest.« »Und der Abt?« fragte William. »Ist er es, der sich unten auf der Geheimtreppe regt?« Jorge zögerte einen Moment. »Lebt er noch?« fragte er dann. »Ich dachte, er sei schon erstickt.« »Bevor wir unser Gespräch beginnen«, sagte William, »will ich ihn retten. Du kannst von hier aus öffnen.« »Nein«, erwiderte Jorge mit müder Stimme, »ich kann es nicht mehr. Der Mechanismus wird von unten bedient, man drückt auf den Grabstein in der Mauer, worauf sich hier oben ein Hebel löst, der eine Tür öffnet, drüben hinter dem Schrank.« Er deutete hinter sich. »Du siehst dort neben dem Schrank ein Rad mit zwei Gegengewichten, das den Mechanismus von hier aus steuert. Als ich vorhin hörte, wie sich das Rad bewegte, wußte ich, daß der Abt unten eingedrungen war. Ich gab dem Seil, an dem die Gewichte hängen, einen kräftigen Ruck, so daß es zerriß. Nun ist der Geheimgang von beiden Seiten versperrt. Du könntest die Apparatur nicht wieder zusammenfügen. Der Abt ist ein toter Mann.« »Warum hast du ihn getötet?« »Heute nachmittag, als er mich rufen ließ, sagte er mir, er habe dank deiner Enthüllungen alles durchschaut. Er wisse nur noch nicht, was ich zu schützen versuchte – er hat nie richtig begriffen, was für Schätze diese Bibliothek enthält und welchen Zwecken sie dient. Er wollte, daß ich ihm erkläre, was er noch nicht wußte. Er verlangte die Öffnung des Finis Africae. Die Italiener hatten ihn aufgefordert, dem von mir und meinen Vorgängern hier genährten Geheimnis, wie sie es nannten, ein Ende zu setzen. Sie beben vor Gier nach Novitäten . . .« »Und da mußtest du dem Abt versprechen, hierherzugehen und deinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen, wie du es mit dem Leben der anderen getan hast, damit die Ehre der Abtei gewahrt bleibe und niemand etwas erfahre, nicht wahr? Du sagtest ihm, wie er hierherkommen könnte, um es später zu kontrollieren. Doch statt hier drin deinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen, hast du auf ihn gewartet, um ihn zu töten. Dachtest du nicht, daß er durch den Spiegel hereinkommen könnte?« »Nein, Abbo war zu klein von Statur, er hätte die Inschrift nicht ohne fremde Hilfe erreichen können. Ich nannte ihm die Geheimtreppe, die ich als einziger in der Abtei noch kannte. Sie war es, die ich seit Jahren benutzt habe, sie ist bequemer im Dunkeln. Man braucht nur von der Seitenkapelle den Knochen der Toten zu folgen bis ans Ende . . .« »So hast du ihn also herbestellt, um ihn zu töten.« »Ich konnte mich nicht mehr auf ihn verlassen. Er hatte Angst. Sein Ruhm beruhte darauf, daß er einst in Fossanova einen Körper erfolgreich eine Wendeltreppe hinuntergeschafft hatte. Nun ist er tot, weil er Der Name der Rose – Siebenter Tag 290 seinen eigenen Körper nicht mehr hinaufzuschaffen vermochte.« »Du hast ihn seit vierzig Jahren benutzt. Als du damals spürtest, daß dein Augenlicht nachließ und du die Bibliothek nicht länger würdest beherrschen können, hast du planvoll gehandelt. Du hast einen Mann deines Vertrauens zum Abt wählen lassen, du hast dafür gesorgt, daß dein Nachfolger in der Bibliothek erst Robert von Bobbio wurde, den du nach Belieben instruieren konntest, und dann Malachias, der vollkommen von dir abhängig war und keinen Schritt tun konnte, ohne dich vorher zu fragen. Vierzig Jahre lang bist du der heimliche Herrscher dieser Abtei gewesen. Das war es, was die Gruppe der Italiener begriffen hatte, das war es, was Alinardus immerfort wiederholte, doch niemand hörte auf ihn, weil er als schwachsinnig galt, nicht wahr? Aber nun hast du auch mich erwartet, und den Eingang durch den Spiegel konntest du nicht blockieren, weil der Mechanismus eingemauert ist. Warum hast du mich erwartet? Wie konntest du so sicher sein, daß ich kommen würde?« William fragte, doch es klang, als ob er die Antwort bereits erriet und sie nur als Preis für seine Geschicklichkeit hören wollte. »Vom ersten Tage an war mir klar, daß du die Sache aufklären würdest. Ich merkte es an deiner Stimme, an der Art, wie du mich dazu brachtest, über Dinge zu diskutieren, die ich nicht erörtert zu haben wünschte. Du warst besser als die anderen, du würdest es irgendwie schaffen. Du weißt ja, man braucht nur die Gedankengänge des anderen im eigenen Kopf zu rekonstruieren. Dann hörte ich, wie du den Mönchen Fragen stelltest, immer die richtigen. Aber nie fragtest du nach der Bibliothek, als wären dir ihre Geheimnisse längst bekannt. Eines Nachts klopfte ich an deine Zellentür, und du warst nicht da. Sicherlich warst du hier. Aus der Küche waren zwei Lampen verschwunden, ich hörte es von einem der Diener. Als ich dich schließlich mit Severin über ein seltsames Buch reden hörte, vorgestern morgen im Narthex, da wußte ich, daß du mir auf der Spur warst.« »Aber du hast es geschafft, mir das Buch zu entziehen. Du bist zu Malachias gegangen, der bis zu diesem Moment noch gar nichts begriffen hatte. Der Dummkopf war in seiner Eifersucht immer noch von dem Gedanken besessen, Adelmus habe ihm seinen geliebten Berengar weggenommen, den es allmählich nach jüngerem Fleisch verlangte. Er verstand nicht, was Venantius mit der Sache zu tun hatte, und du hast ihm den Kopf noch mehr verdreht. Du hast ihm gesagt, Berengar habe sich auf ein Verhältnis mit Severin eingelassen und habe ihm zur Belohnung ein Buch aus dem Finis Africae gegeben. Ich weiß nicht genau, was du ihm eingeredet hast, jedenfalls ist Malachias daraufhin, rasend vor Eifersucht, zu Severin gelaufen und hat ihn erschlagen. Aber er hatte nicht mehr die Zeit, nach dem Buch zu suchen, weil plötzlich Remigius erschien. War es so?« »Mehr oder minder.« »Allerdings wolltest du nicht, daß Malachias starb. Wahrscheinlich hat der Gute niemals die Bücher im Finis Africae angerührt, er vertraute dir und gehorchte deinen Verboten. Er beschränkte sich darauf, jeden Abend die Kräuter herzurichten, um eventuelle Eindringlinge abzuschrecken. Die Kräuter bekam er von Severin. Deswegen hat ihn auch Severin an jenem Morgen hereingelassen, er dachte, Malachias sei gekommen, um wie gewöhnlich die Kräuter zu holen, die er ihm jeden Tag frisch zubereiten mußte auf Geheiß des Abtes. Hab ich's erraten?« »Du hast es erraten. Ich wollte nicht, daß Malachias starb. Ich sagte ihm, er solle das Buch wiederholen, um jeden Preis, und es hierher zurückbringen, ohne es aufzuschlagen. Ich sagte ihm, es habe die Kraft von tausend Skorpionen. Doch zum ersten Male in seinem Leben wollte der Dummkopf selbständig handeln! Ich wollte seinen Tod nicht, er war ein getreuer Handlanger . . . Aber laß mich nicht wiederholen, was du längst weißt. Ich will deinen Stolz nicht nähren, dafür sorgst du schon selbst. Heute morgen im Skriptorium hörte ich, wie du den jungen Benno nach der Coena Cypriani fragtest. Da wußte ich, daß du der Wahrheit bereits sehr nahe warst. Ich weiß nicht, wie du das Rätsel des Spiegels gelöst hast, aber als ich vom Abt erfuhr, daß du ihm gegenüber das Finis Africae erwähnt hattest, war ich sicher, daß du binnen kurzem hier auftauchen würdest. Darum habe ich dich erwartet. Und nun sage mir, was du hier willst.« »Ich will etwas sehen«, sagte William. »Ich will den letzten Text jenes Bandes sehen, der vorher einen arabischen Text, einen syrischen Text und eine Bearbeitung oder Abschrift der Coena Cypriani enthält. Ich will jene alte griechische Handschrift sehen, die vermutlich von einem Araber oder Spanier angefertigt worden ist und die du gefunden hast, als du dich damals, in deiner Eigenschaft als Adlatus des Paulus von Rimini, in deine Heimat schicken ließest, um die schönsten Codizes der Apokalypse aus Leon und Kastilien einzusammeln, eine Beute, die dir Ruhm und Achtung eintrug in dieser Abtei – und den Posten des Bibliothekars, obwohl er eigentlich dem zehn Jahre älteren Alinardus gebührt hätte. Ich will den griechischen Codex sehen, der auf Leinenpapier geschrieben wurde, das damals noch überaus selten war, aber genau in Silos hergestellt wird, in der Nähe von Burgos, deiner Heimat. Ich will das Buch sehen, das du hier verwahrst, seit du es gelesen hast, weil du nicht willst, daß andere es lesen, das Buch, das du hier mit Der Name der Rose – Siebenter Tag 291 Hilfe allerlei raffinierter Machenschaften versteckt hältst und nicht zerstört hast, weil einer wie du keine Bücher zerstört, sondern hütet und vor fremden Blicken bewahrt. Ich will das zweite Buch der Poetik des Aristoteles sehen, das für alle Welt als verschollen oder niemals geschrieben gilt und dessen womöglich letzte Abschrift du hütest.« »Was für ein großartiger Bibliothekar du geworden wärst, William von Baskerville!« sagte Jorge bewundernd und zugleich neidisch. »So weißt du nun wirklich alles! Komm, ich glaube, es steht ein Hocker auf deiner Seite des Tisches. Setz dich und lies. Hier ist dein Preis.« William setzte sich und stellte die Lampe, die ich ihm gegeben hatte, auf den Tisch. Sie beleuchtete Jorges Gesicht von unten. Der Alte nahm einen Folianten, der vor ihm gelegen hatte, und reichte ihn meinem Meister. Ich erkannte den Einband, es war das Buch, das ich im Hospital geöffnet und für ein arabisches Werk gehalten hatte. »Lies nur, blättere, William von Baskerville!« sagte Jorge. »Du hast gewonnen.« William sah auf das Buch, ohne es anzurühren. Er zog ein Paar Handschuhe aus der Kutte, aber nicht seine eigenen mit den abgeschnittenen Fingerspitzen, sondern die weichen Lederhandschuhe, die Severin angehabt hatte, als wir ihn fanden. Vorsichtig schlug er den abgegriffenen, brüchigen Deckel auf. Ich trat näher und schaute ihm über die Schulter. Jorge mit seinem scharfen Gehör vernahm das Geräusch meiner Schritte und sagte: »Bist du auch da, Knabe? Ich werd' es dir ebenfalls zeigen . . . nachher.« William überflog rasch die ersten Zeilen. »Nach den Angaben im Katalog ist das ein arabischer Text über die Worte gewisser Narren. Wovon handelt er?« »Oh, von albernen Lügen der Ungläubigen, bei denen behauptet wird, die Narren hätten scharfsinnige Worte, mit denen sie selbst ihre Priester verblüffen und die Kalifen begeistern könnten . . .» »Das zweite ist ein syrisches Manuskript, aber dem Katalog zufolge die Übersetzung eines ägyptischen Buches über Alchimie. Wie kommt es in diesen Band?« »Es ist ein ägyptisches Werk aus dem dritten Jahrhundert unserer Ära, passend zum folgenden, aber nicht so gefährlich. Niemand würde den Faseleien eines afrikanischen Alchimisten Gehör schenken. Er schreibt die Schöpfung dem Gelächter Gottes zu . . .« Der Alte hob den Kopf und rezitierte aus seinem wunderbaren Gedächtnis eines Lesers, der sich seit nunmehr vierzig Jahren innerlich wiederholt, was er einst gelesen, bevor ihm das Augenlicht schwand: »Als Gott lachte, entstanden sieben Götter, welche fortan die Welt regierten, als er in Gelächter ausbrach, erschien das Licht, beim zweiten Gelächter erschien das Wasser, und als er lachte den siebenten Tag, erschien die Seele . . . Narrenpossen, genau wie die folgende Schrift, das Werk eines jener zahllosen Laffen, die sich damit ergötzen, die Coena zu kommentieren . . . Aber nicht das ist es, was dich an diesem Buch interessiert.« In der Tat hatte William die Seiten nur eilig durchgeblättert, um zu dem griechischen Text zu gelangen. Sofort sah ich, als er ihn aufschlug, daß die Blätter von anderer Art waren als bisher: Das Material schien mürber, die erste Seite war nahezu abgerissen, an den Rändern zernagt und übersät mit schimmeligen Flecken, wie sie sich durch Alter und Feuchtigkeit auch auf anderen Büchern zuweilen bilden. William las die ersten Zeilen auf griechisch, dann übersetzte er das weitere ins Lateinische und fuhr in dieser Sprache fort, damit auch ich erfahren konnte, wie jenes schicksalsschwangere Buch begann: Im ersten Buch haben wir die Tragödie behandelt und dargelegt, wie sie durch Erweckung von Mitleid und Furcht eine Reinigung von ebendiesen Gefühlen bewirkt. Hier wollen wir nun, wie versprochen, die Komödie behandeln (nebst der Satire und dem Mimus) und darlegen, wie sie durch Erweckung von Vergnügen am Lächerlichen zu einer Reinigung von ebendieser Leidenschaft führt. Inwiefern diese Leidenschaft der Beachtung wert ist, haben wir schon im Buch über die Seele gezeigt, insofern nämlich der Mensch als einziges aller Lebewesen zum Lachen fähig ist. Wir werden im folgenden also bestimmen, von welcher Art Handlung die Komödie eine Nachahmung ist. Dann werden wir untersuchen, wie und wodurch die Komödie zum Lachen reizt, nämlich durch die dargestellte Geschichte und durch die Redeweise. Wir werden zeigen, wie das Lächerliche der Geschichte entsteht aus der Angleichung des Besseren an das Schlechtere und umgekehrt, aus der Überraschung durch Täuschung, aus dem Unmöglichen und aus der Verletzung der Naturgesetze, aus dem Belanglosen und aus dem Widersinnigen, aus der Herabsetzung der Personen, aus dem Gebrauch der komischen und vulgären Pantomime, aus der Disharmonie, aus dem Rückgriff auf die weniger edlen Dinge. Anschließend werden wir darlegen, wie das Lächerliche der Redeweise entsteht aus den Mißverständnissen durch ähnliche Wörter für verschiedene Dinge und verschiedene Wörter für ähnliche Dinge, aus der Weitschweifigkeit und aus der Wiederholung, aus Wortspielen, aus Verkleinerungen, Aussprachefehlern und Barbarismen . . . Der Name der Rose – Siebenter Tag 292 William übersetzte stockend, nach den richtigen Worten suchend, mehrmals sich korrigierend. Dabei lächelte er, als ob er Dinge wiedererkannte, die er anderswo schon gelesen hatte. Er las die erste Seite laut vor, dann brach er ab, als ob ihn der Rest nicht mehr interessierte, und blätterte weiter. Bald aber stieß er auf einen Widerstand, denn die Seiten hafteten oben und im Beschnitt aneinander, wie es vorkommt, wenn das feucht gewordene und sich zersetzende Material zu einer klebrigen Masse zusammenbackt. Jorge bemerkte, daß das Rascheln aufgehört hatte, und ermunterte William: »Lies weiter, blättere! Es ist dein, du hast es dir weidlich verdient.« William lachte, er schien sich zu amüsieren. »Du hältst mich wohl doch nicht für ganz so scharfsinnig, Jorge von Burgos! Du kannst es nicht sehen, aber ich trage Handschuhe. Mit den so bewehrten Fingern kann ich die Seiten nicht voneinander ablösen. Ich müßte mit bloßen Händen weitermachen, ich würde mir dabei die Finger an der Zunge benetzen, wie ich es unwillkürlich heute früh im Skriptorium tat, wodurch mir auch dieses Rätsel mit einem Mal aufging, und ich würde so lange weiterblättern, bis mir genügend Gift in den Mund gelangt wäre. Ich spreche von jenem Gift, das du vor langer Zeit aus Severins Laboratorium gestohlen hast, vielleicht weil du schon damals jemanden im Skriptorium neugierig werden hörtest, neugierig auf das Finis Africae oder auf das verschollene Buch des Aristoteles oder auf beides. Du hast, vermute ich, die Phiole dann lange aufbewahrt, um sie eines Tages zu benutzen, sobald dir jemand gefährlich zu werden drohte. Vor einigen Tagen nun war es soweit, als einerseits Venantius durch seine Forschungen allzu nahe an die Thematik dieses Buches herankam und andererseits Berengar – aus Leichtsinn, aus Eitelkeit, aus dem Bedürfnis, Adelmus zu imponieren – sich als nicht so verschwiegen erwies, wie du gehofft hattest. Du bist hergegangen und hast deine Falle gelegt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn kurz darauf gelang es Venantius, hier einzudringen. Er nahm das Buch, blätterte es begierig durch, verschlang es beinahe physisch, fühlte sich bald darauf unwohl, lief in die Küche, um einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken, und starb. Täusche ich mich?« »Nein, sprich weiter.« »Der Rest ist einfach. Berengar fand den toten Venantius in der Küche, fürchtete, bei einer Untersuchung des Falles werde herauskommen, daß Venantius infolge seiner, Berengars, Enthüllungen gegenüber Adelmus ins Aedificium eingedrungen war, wußte nicht, was er tun sollte, lud sich kurzentschlossen den Leichnam auf die Schultern und warf ihn draußen in den Schweineblutbottich, hoffend, daß alle denken würden, Venantius sei versehentlich darin ertrunken.« »Und woher weißt du, daß es so war?« »Du weißt es selbst, ich habe gesehen, wie du reagiert hast, als man in Berengars Zelle ein blutiges Leintuch fand. Der Unbedachte hatte sich mit dem Tuch die Hände gereinigt, nachdem er Venantius' Leiche in den Bottich geworfen hatte. Da er jedoch verschwunden war, konnte er nur mit dem Buch verschwunden sein, das nun wohl auch seine Neugier geweckt hatte, und so dachtest du, daß man ihn irgendwo finden werde, aber nicht blutig, sondern vergiftet. Der Rest ist klar. Severin fand das Buch, da Berengar erst ins Laboratorium gegangen war, um es in Ruhe zu lesen. Malachias erschlug Severin, angestachelt von dir, und starb dann selbst, nachdem er in der folgenden Nacht hier eingedrungen war, um herauszufinden, was es auf sich hatte mit dem verbotenen Gegenstand, um dessentwillen er zum Mörder geworden war. Somit hätten wir nun für sämtliche Leichen eine Erklärung . . . Was für ein Dummkopf!« »Wer?« »Ich. Wegen eines Satzes von Alinardus hatte ich angenommen, daß die Serie der Verbrechen dem Rhythmus der sieben Posaunen in der Apokalypse folge: für Adelmus der Hagel, dabei war es ein Selbstmord; für Venantius das Blut, dabei war es eine verrückte Idee von Berengar; für Berengar selbst das Wasser, dabei war es ein Zufall; für Severin der dritte Teil des Himmelsgewölbes, dabei hatte Malachias die Armillarsphäre nur genommen, weil sie gerade zur Hand war; und schließlich für Malachias die Skorpione . . . Warum hattest du ihm gesagt, das Buch habe die Kraft von tausend Skorpionen?« »Deinetwegen. Alinardus hatte mir seine Idee eingegeben, und später hörte ich, daß auch du sie einleuchtend fandest. Da sagte ich mir, daß offenkundig ein göttlicher Plan diese Todesfälle lenkte, für die ich mithin nicht verantwortlich war, und so warnte ich Malachias, er werde, falls er sich von der Neugier packen ließe, gemäß eben diesem göttlichen Plan zugrunde gehen. Wie es dann ja auch geschah.« »So war das also . . . Dann habe ich mir ein falsches Muster zurechtgelegt, um mir die Schritte des Schuldigen zu erklären, und der Schuldige hat sich diesem falschen Muster angepaßt. Und genau dieses falsche Muster hat mich schließlich auf deine Spur gebracht . . . Heutzutage sind alle vom Buch des Johannes besessen, aber du schienst mir derjenige zu sein, der sich am meisten damit beschäftigte, nicht so sehr wegen deiner Spekulationen über den Antichrist als vielmehr, weil du aus dem Lande stammst, das die schönsten Apokalypsen-Codizes hervorgebracht hat. Eines Tages sagte mir jemand, die prächtigsten Handschriften Der Name der Rose – Siebenter Tag 293 jenes Buches seien von dir in die Bibliothek gebracht worden. Dann faselte Alinardus etwas von einem mysteriösen einstigen Konkurrenten, der sich nach Silos habe schicken lassen, um schöne Bücher zu sammeln (und dabei sagte er, dieser Jemand sei vorzeitig ins Reich der Finsternis eingegangen; das hatte mich aufhorchen lassen: Es klang zunächst so, als wollte er sagen, der Jemand sei früh gestorben, dabei war es eine Anspielung auf deine Blindheit . . .). Silos liegt in der Nähe von Burgos, und heute morgen fand ich im Katalog eine Reihe von Neuerwerbungen, die allesamt hispanische Apokalypsen betrafen und genau aus der Zeit stammten, als du dich anschicktest, den Paulus von Rimini als Bibliothekar abzulösen. Auch dieses Buch fand sich unter jenen Neuerwerbungen. Dennoch konnte ich meiner Rekonstruktion noch nicht sicher sein – bis ich schließlich erfuhr, daß dieses Buch aus Papier besteht. Da fiel mir Silos ein, und ich war mir sicher. Natürlich verflüchtigte sich die Idee des apokalyptischen Musters immer mehr in meinem Kopf, je klarer sich die des Buches und seiner giftigen Kraft darin abzeichnete. Dennoch begriff ich nicht ganz, wieso mich beide Spuren, die der sieben Posaunen und die des tödlichen Buches, zu dir hinführten und wieso ich die Geschichte des Buches im gleichen Maße besser verstand, wie ich, gelenkt durch das apokalyptische Muster, an dich und deine Thesen über das Lachen denken mußte. Bis ich dann heute abend, als ich schon kaum noch an das apokalyptische Muster glaubte, beharrlich auf der Kontrolle des Pferdestalles bestand, wo ich das Erklingen der sechsten Posaune erwartete, und genau beim Pferdestall hat mir dann Adson durch puren Zufall den Schlüssel zum Finis Africae geliefert . . .« »Ich kann dir nicht folgen«, unterbrach Jorge die Darlegungen meines Meisters. »Du willst mir voller Stolz erklären, wie du auf mich gekommen bist, indem du dich an deine Ratio gehalten hast, und dabei sagst du mir, daß du ans Ziel gelangt bist, indem du eine falsche Fährte verfolgt hast. Was willst du mir damit klarmachen?« »Nichts. Jedenfalls dir nichts. Ich bin nur ein bißchen verwirrt, das ist alles. Aber das spielt keine Rolle, denn eins steht fest: Ich bin hier.« »Der Herr hat die sieben Posaunen erklingen lassen, und du hast, wenn auch im Irrtum, ein fernes Echo ihres Klanges vernommen.« »Das hast du schon gestern in deiner Predigt gesagt. Du willst mir einreden, daß diese ganze Geschichte sich nach einem göttlichen Plan ereignet habe, um dir die Tatsache zu verheimlichen, daß du ein Mörder bist.« »Ich habe niemanden ermordet. Alle sind gemäß ihrem Schicksal aufgrund ihrer Sünden gestorben. Ich bin nur ein Werkzeug gewesen.« »Gestern hast du gesagt, auch Judas sei nur ein Werkzeug gewesen, und doch entging er nicht der Verdammnis.« »Die Gefahr der Verdammnis nehme ich auf mich. Der Herr wird mir Absolution erteilen, denn er weiß, daß ich nur zu seinem Ruhme gehandelt habe. Es war meine Pflicht, die Bibliothek zu beschützen.« »Eben warst du noch bereit, auch mich zu töten, auch diesen Jungen . . .« »Du bist nur klüger, nicht besser als die anderen.« »Und was geschieht jetzt, nachdem ich deinen Anschlag vereitelt habe?« »Wir werden sehen . . . Ich will nicht unbedingt deinen Tod. Vielleicht kann ich dich überzeugen. Aber sag mir zuerst, wie du erraten hast, daß es um die zweite Poetik des Aristoteles ging.« »Nun, deine Bannsprüche gegen das Lachen hätten mir sicher nicht ausgereicht, auch nicht das wenige, was ich über das neulich geführte Streitgespräch zwischen dir und den anderen erfahren habe. Ein paar Notizen, die sich Venantius gemacht hatte, halfen mir weiter. Ich verstand zuerst nicht, was sie bedeuteten, aber da waren Bezugnahmen auf einen Felsblock, der über die Ebene rollt, auf Zikaden, die am Boden singen, und auf verehrungswürdige Feigen. Das kam mir bekannt vor, ich hatte dergleichen schon irgendwo gelesen. Ich habe es nachgeprüft in diesen Tagen: Es sind Beispiele, die Aristoteles im ersten Buch der Poetik und in der Rhetorik zitiert. Dann fiel mir ein, daß Isidor von Sevilla sagt, die Komödie erzähle von Jungfrauenschändung und Dirnenliebe: de stupris virginum et meretricum amoribus . . . So nahm dieses Buch allmählich in meinen Gedanken Gestalt an. Ich könnte dir leicht seinen ganzen Inhalt erzählen, ohne die Seiten zu lesen, die mich vergiften sollten. Die Komödie entsteht in den komai, das heißt in den Dörfern der Bauern, und zwar als fröhliches Spiel nach reichlichem Mahl oder nach einem Fest. Sie handelt nicht von berühmten und mächtigen Menschen, sondern von gemeinen und komischen, die aber nicht böse sind, und sie endet auch nicht mit dem Tod der Helden. Die Wirkung der Lächerlichkeit erreicht sie, indem sie die Mängel und Laster der gewöhnlichen Leute zeigt. Aristoteles sieht in der Anlage und Bereitschaft zum Lachen eine Gutes bewirkende Kraft, die auch Erkenntniswert haben kann, wenn die Komödie durch Der Name der Rose – Siebenter Tag 294 witzige oder geistreiche Rätsel und überraschende Metaphern, in welchen die Dinge anders dargestellt werden, als sie sind, also gleichsam durch Lügen uns zwingt, genauer hinzuschauen, bis wir auf einmal sagen: Sieh da, so ist das also, das hatten wir nicht gewußt! Die Wahrheit, erreicht durch Darstellung der Menschen und der Welt in entstellender Form, schlechter, als sie sind oder als wir glauben, daß sie es seien, schlechter jedenfalls, als die Tragödien, Heldenepen und Viten der Heiligen sie uns darstellen. Habe ich recht?« »Ungefähr. Hast du es durch die Lektüre anderer Bücher herausgefunden?« »Ja, und die meisten fand ich auf dem Arbeitstisch des Venantius. Ich glaube, er war diesem Buch schon seit längerer Zeit auf der Spur. Vermutlich hatte er im Katalog die Titel gefunden, die auch mir aufgefallen waren, und richtig daraus gefolgert, daß es sich um den gesuchten Band handeln mußte. Aber er wußte nicht, wie man ins Finis Africae eindringt. Als er dann Berengar zu Adelmus darüber sprechen hörte, stürzte er sich darauf wie der Hund auf die Fährte des Hasen.« »Genauso ist es gewesen. Ich hatte es gleich erkannt und begriff nun, daß der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, da ich die Bibliothek mit Zähnen und Klauen verteidigen mußte . . .« »Und da hast du das Gift appliziert. Dürfte recht schwierig gewesen sein . . . im Dunkeln.« »Meine Hände sehen inzwischen besser als deine Augen. Ich hatte mir aus Severins Laboratorium auch einen Pinsel besorgt. Und ich benutzte natürlich auch Handschuhe . . . Es war eine gute Idee, nicht wahr? Du hast lange gebraucht, bis du dahintergekommen bist . . .« »Ja, ich hatte eine kompliziertere Falle erwartet, einen vergifteten Zahn oder etwas dergleichen. Ich muß zugeben, deine Lösung war wirklich beispielhaft: Das Opfer vergiftete sich von allein, und zwar genau in dem Maße, wie es weiterlesen wollte . . .« Ein leichtes Schaudern erfaßte mich, mir wurde auf einmal klar, daß diese beiden zu einem tödlichen Zweikampf angetretenen Männer einander gerade wechselseitig bewunderten, als hätte jeder die ganze Zeit nur gehandelt, um sich den Beifall des anderen zu sichern. Wahrlich, schoß es mir durch den Kopf, die Verführungskünste, die Berengar aufgeboten hatte, um den begehrten Adelmus zu umgarnen, und die schlichten, natürlichen Gesten, mit denen das Mädchen meine Leidenschaft und mein Verlangen geweckt, waren nichts, was Schläue und fintenreichen Eroberungswillen betraf, im Vergleich zu dieser wechselweisen Verführung, die sich da vor meinen Augen abspielte und die sich erstreckt hatte über die letzten sechs Tage, in denen jeder der beiden Gegner dem anderen gleichsam heimliche Fingerzeige gegeben hatte, jeder insgeheim buhlend um die Anerkennung des anderen, den er haßte und fürchtete . . . »Aber nun sag mir«, fuhr William fort, »warum hast du das alles getan? Warum wolltest du dieses Buch mehr schützen als andere? Warum bist du, der du so viele Werke verborgen hieltest, ohne bis zum Verbrechen zu gehen, Traktate über Schwarze Magie und Schriften, in denen womöglich der Name Gottes gelästert wird . . . warum bist du bei diesem einen so weit gegangen, deine Mitbrüder und dich selbst zu verdammen? Es gibt viele Bücher, die von der Komödie handeln und das Lachen preisen. Warum hat dich dieses eine so sehr erschreckt?« »Weil es vom PHILOSOPHEN stammt. Jedes Werk dieses Denkers hat einen Teil der Weisheit zerstört, die in den Jahrhunderten von der Christenheit aufgehäuft worden ist. Die Patres hatten alles gesagt, was man wissen mußte über das Verbum Dei und seine Kraft, doch es genügte, daß Boethius den PHILOSOPHEN zu kommentieren begann, und schon verwandelte sich das Mysterium des göttlichen Wortes in die menschliche Parodie der Kategorien und Syllogismen. Das Buch der Genesis hatte alles gelehrt, was man wissen mußte über die Zusammensetzung des Kosmos, doch es genügte, daß man die physikalischen Bücher des PHILOSOPHEN wiederentdeckte, und schon wurde das Universum neugedacht in Begriffen dumpfer und schleimig-ekler Materie, und dem Araber Averroes gelang es beinahe, allen weiszumachen, daß die Welt ewig sei. Wir wußten alles über die Namen Gottes, doch verführt vom PHILOSOPHEN hat jener von Abbo zu Grabe getragene Dominikaner sie neubenannt gemäß den stolzen Denkwegen der natürlichen Vernunft. So wurde der Kosmos, der sich für den Areopagiten demjenigen offenbarte, der die Lichtflut der exemplarischen causa prima am Himmel zu schauen vermochte, zu einem Sammelbecken irdischer Anhaltspunkte für die Benennung einer abstrakten Wirkungskraft. Einst schauten wir zum Himmel empor und hatten für den Schlamm der Materie nur einen verächtlichen Blick, heute sehen wir zur Erde nieder und glauben nur noch kraft ihres Zeugnisses an den Himmel. Jedes Wort des PHILOSOPHEN, auf den mittlerweile sogar schon die Heiligen und die Päpste schwören, hat das Bild der Welt etwas mehr entstellt. Das Bild Gottes indessen hat er noch nicht zu entstellen vermocht. Würde jedoch . . . wäre jedoch dieses Buch zum Gegenstand offener Ausdeutung und Debatte geworden, so hätten wir auch diese letzte Grenze noch überschritten.« Der Name der Rose – Siebenter Tag 295 »Aber was schreckt dich so sehr an dieser Abhandlung über das Lachen? Du schaffst das Lachen nicht aus der Welt, indem du dieses Buch aus der Welt schaffst.« »Nein, gewiß nicht. Das Lachen ist die Schwäche, die Hinfälligkeit und Verderbtheit unseres Fleisches. Es ist die Kurzweil des Bauern, die Ausschweifung des Betrunkenen, auch die Kirche in ihrer Weisheit hat den Moment des Festes gestattet, den Karneval und die Jahrmarktsbelustigung, jene zeitlich begrenzte Verunreinigung zur Abfuhr der schlechten Säfte und zur Ablenkung von anderen Begierden, anderem Trachten . . . Aber so bleibt das Lachen etwas Niedriges und Gemeines, ein Schutz für das einfache Volk, ein entweihtes Mysterium für die Plebs. Sagte nicht auch der Apostel: Es ist besser zu freien denn Brunst zu leiden? Statt euch aufzulehnen gegen die gottgewollte Ordnung, lacht lieber und ergötzt euch an euren unflätigen Parodien auf die Ordnung, am Ende des Mahles, wenn ihr die Krüge und Flaschen geleert, wählt euch einen König der Narren, verliert euch in der Liturgie des Esels und der Sau, spielt eure verkehrten Saturnalien! Aber hier, hier . . .«, Jorge pochte mit steifem Finger auf den Tisch dicht neben das Buch, das William vor sich hielt, »hier wird die Funktion des Lachens umgestülpt und zur Kunst erhoben, hier werden ihr die Tore zur Welt der Gebildeten aufgetan, hier wird das Lachen zum Thema der Philosophie gemacht, zum Gegenstand einer perfiden Theologie . . . Du hast gestern gesehen, wie die ungebildeten Laien sich den schändlichsten Häresien verschreiben können und sie ins Werk setzen, da sie die Gesetze Gottes und der Natur verkennen. Aber die Kirche kann diese Häresien der Laien ertragen, denn die Laien verdammen sich selbst, zugrunde gerichtet von ihrer Unwissenheit. Das rohe Wüten eines Dolcino und seiner Spießgesellen wird niemals die Ordnung Gottes ins Wanken bringen. Das predigt Gewalt und stirbt durch Gewalt, das hinterläßt keine Spuren, das vergeht wie der Karneval, und es schadet nicht viel, wenn sich kurzzeitig während des Festes auf Erden die Epiphanie der verkehrten Welt ereignet. Es genügt, daß die Pose sich nicht zum Projekt verdichtet, daß diese Volkssprache kein Latein findet, das ihr verständigen Ausdruck verleiht. Das Lachen befreit den Bauern von seiner Angst vor dem Teufel, denn auf dem Fest der Narren erscheint auch der Teufel als närrisch und dumm, mithin kontrollierbar. Doch dieses Buch könnte lehren, daß die Befreiung von der Angst vor dem Teufel eine Wissenschaft ist! Der lachende Bauer, dem der Wein durch die Gurgel fließt, fühlt sich als Herr, denn er hat die Herrschaftsverhältnisse umgestürzt. Doch dieses Buch könnte die Wissenden lehren, mit welchen Kunstgriffen, mit welchen schlagfertigen und von diesem Moment an auch geistreichen Argumenten sich der Umsturz rechtfertigen ließe! Und dann würde sich in ein Werk des Verstandes verwandeln, was in der unüberlegten Pose des Bauern einstweilen noch und zum Glück nur ein Werk des Bauches ist. Gewiß ist das Lachen dem Menschen eigentümlich, es ist das Zeichen unserer Beschränktheit als Sünder. Aus diesem Buch aber könnten verderbte Köpfe wie deiner den äußersten Schluß ziehen, daß im Lachen die höchste Vollendung des Menschen liege! Das Lachen vertreibt dem Bauern für ein paar Momente die Angst. Doch das Gesetz verschafft sich Geltung mit Hilfe der Angst, deren wahrer Name Gottesfurcht ist. Und aus diesem Buch könnte leicht der luziferische Funke aufspringen, der die ganze Welt in einen neuen Brand stecken würde, und dann würde das Lachen zu einer neuen Kunst, die selbst dem Prometheus noch unbekannt war: zur Kunst der Vernichtung von Angst! Der lachende Bauer fürchtet sich nicht vor dem Tod, solange er lacht, doch sobald die Ausschweifung vorüber ist, auferlegt ihm die Liturgie wieder nach dem göttlichen Plan die Angst vor dem Tod. Aus diesem Buch aber könnte das neue und destruktive Trachten nach Überwindung des Todes durch Befreiung von Angst entstehen. Und was wären wir sündigen Kreaturen dann ohne die Angst, diese vielleicht wohltätigste und gnädigste aller Gaben Gottes? Jahrhundertelang haben die Patres und Doctores duftende Essenzen heiligen Wissens abgesondert, um durch Meditation über das Hohe die Menschen aus der Not und Versuchung des Niederen zu erlösen. Dieses Buch aber, das die Komödien und Satyrspiele und Mimen rechtfertigt als wundertätige Heilmittel, die angeblich eine Reinigung von den Leidenschaften bewirken durch Darstellung eben der Mängel und Laster und Schwächen, dieses Buch würde die falschen Gelehrten dazu verführen, in teuflischer Umkehrung des Verfahrens eine Erlösung des Hohen durch Akzeptierung des Niederen zu versuchen. Aus diesem Buch ließe sich der Gedanke ableiten, daß der Mensch auf Erden (wie es dein Bacon von der magia naturalis erhoffte) den Überfluß des Schlaraffenlandes genießen könnte. Genau das aber ist es, was wir nicht anstreben dürfen und niemals bekommen werden! Sieh, wie die jungen Mönche sich schamlos ergötzen an der albernen Farce der Coena Cypriani. Welch eine teuflische Parodie auf die Heilige Schrift! Aber sie wissen immerhin noch, daß ihr Tun schlecht ist. Am selben Tage jedoch, da die Worte des PHILOSOPHEN derlei marginale Spielchen der ausschweifenden Phantasie rechtfertigen würden, wahrlich, ich sage dir, am selben Tage würde das Marginale ins Zentrum springen, und die Mitte wäre verloren! Das Volk Gottes würde zu einer Versammlung von Monstern, ausgespien aus den Schlünden der Terra incognita, und die Ränder des Erdkreises würden zur Mitte des christlichen Reiches – die Arimaspen auf dem Stuhl Petri, die Blemmyen in den Klöstern und die trommelbäuchigen Zwerge mit Wasserköpfen als Hüter der Bibliotheken! Die Knechte würden das Gesetz diktieren, und wir (jawohl, auch du!) müßten blind gehorchen in totaler Gesetzlosigkeit! Einst sagte ein griechischer Philosoph (den dein Aristoteles hier zitiert als Komplizen und lügnerische Der Name der Rose – Siebenter Tag 296 Auctoritas), man müsse die Ernsthaftigkeit der Gegner durch Lachen zersetzen und dem Lachen mit Ernst begegnen. Wohlan, die Weisheit unserer Väter hat ihre Wahl getroffen: Wenn das Lachen die Kurzweil des niederen Volkes ist, so muß die Freiheit des niederen Volkes in engen Grenzen gehalten, muß erniedrigt und eingeschüchtert werden durch Ernst. Denn das Volk besitzt keine Mittel, um sein Lachen zu verfeinern und es zur scharfen Waffe zu schmieden gegen den Ernst der Hirten, die es zum ewigen Leben führen sollen und daher bewahren müssen vor den Verlockungen des Bauches, der Scham, der Tafelfreuden und all seiner schmutzigen Begierden. Würde jedoch eines Tages jemand, die Worte des PHILOSOPHEN schwenkend und folglich selbst auftretend als Philosoph, die Kunst des Lachens zur schneidenden Waffe schmieden, würde alsdann die Rhetorik des Überzeugens ersetzt durch eine Rhetorik des Spottens, würde die Topik des geduldigen Aufbauens und Zusammenfügens von Heilsbildern der Erlösung verdrängt durch eine Topik des ungeduldigen Niederreißens und Auf-den-Kopf-Stellens aller heiligsten und verehrungswürdigsten Bilder, oh, wahrlich, ich sage dir, dann würdest auch du, William von Baskerville, mitsamt deiner ganzen Weisheit in den Strudel gerissen!« »Wieso? Ich würde mich wehren, meinen Witz dem Witz anderer entgegenstellen. Das wäre eine bessere Welt als die unsere, in der das Feuer und die glühenden Eisen eines Dolcino niedergehalten werden vom Feuer und den glühenden Eisen eines Bernard Gui.« »Du würdest sehr bald den Verlockungen des Dämons erliegen, du würdest überwechseln zur anderen Seite auf dem Schlachtfeld vom Armageddon, wo es zum Letzten Gefecht kommen muß. Doch auch für jenen Tag muß die Kirche noch einmal die Regeln des Kampfes bestimmen. Uns macht die Lästerung keine Angst, denn selbst noch in der Verfluchung Gottes erkennen wir das entstellende Abbild des zürnenden Jahwe, der die rebellischen Engel verflucht. Wir fürchten auch nicht die Gewalt der Ketzer, die Priester töten im Namen irgendeiner Erneuerungsphantasie, denn es ist keine andere Gewalt als die der Fürsten, die das Volk Israel zu vernichten suchten. Wir fürchten weder die Strenge der Donatisten, den selbstmörderischen Wahn der Circumcellionen, noch die Wollust der Bogomilen, die stolze Reinheit der Albigenser, das Blutbedürfnis der Flagellanten oder den Rausch des Bösen der Brüder des Freien Geistes: Wir kennen sie alle, wir kennen die Wurzel all ihrer Sünden, denn sie ist auch die Wurzel unserer Heiligkeit. Die Ketzer machen uns keine Angst, und vor allem wissen wir, wie sie vernichtet werden können, genauer noch: wie man sie dazu bringt, sich selbst zu vernichten, denn es braucht nicht viel, und sie setzen in den Zenit ihres Himmels den Todeswillen, der aus den Abgründen ihres Nadir entsteht. Ja, ich möchte fast sagen, ihre Anwesenheit ist uns teuer, sie fügt sich trefflich in Gottes Plan, denn ihre Sünde stärkt unsere Tugend, ihr Lästern spornt unseren Lobgesang an, ihr zügelloses, entfesseltes Büßertum zügelt unseren Geschmack am Opfer, ihre Gottlosigkeit läßt unsere Gottesfurcht hell erstrahlen, so wie der Fürst der Finsternis mit seiner Rebellion und Verzweiflung vonnöten war, um in vollem Glänze erstrahlen zu lassen die Gloria Dei, Anfang und Ende aller Hoffnung . . . Doch wenn eines Tages – und nicht mehr nur als plebejische Ausnahme, sondern als Askese des Wissenden und Gelehrten, dem unzerstörbaren Zeugnis der Schrift anvertraut – die Kunst des Lächerlichmachens annehmbar würde und nobel erschiene und hochherzig und nicht mehr gemein, wenn eines Tages jemand sagen könnte (und dafür Gehör fände): Ich lache über die Inkarnation . . . dann, William, dann hätten wir keine Waffen mehr, um diese Lästerung einzudämmen, denn sie würde die dunklen Kräfte der körperlichen Materie zusammenrufen, jene, die sich im Rülpsen und Furzen manifestieren, und der Furz und der Rülpser würden sich anmaßen, was nur allein dem Geist gebührt, nämlich zu wehen, wo er will!« »Lykurg ließ dem Lachen eine Statue errichten.« »Ich las es im Buch des Chloritius, der die Mimen von der Anklage der Gottlosigkeit freisprechen wollte, der uns erzählt, wie ein Kranker von seinem Übel geheilt worden sei, weil der Arzt ihn zum Lachen gebracht habe! Wozu hätte der Arzt ihn heilen sollen, da Gott doch beschlossen hatte, daß seine Tage auf Erden vorüber waren?« »Ich glaube nicht, daß der Arzt ihn von seinem Übel geheilt hat. Er hat ihn gelehrt, über sein Übel zu lachen.« »Das Übel treibt man nicht aus. Das Übel zerstört man.« »Mitsamt dem Körper des Kranken?« »Wenn es sein muß.« »Du bist der Teufel!« sagte da William. Jorge schien nicht recht zu begreifen. Wäre er sehend gewesen, ich hätte gesagt: Er sah sein Gegenüber fassungslos an. »Ich?« fragte er. Der Name der Rose – Siebenter Tag 297 »Ja, du! Man hat dich belogen, der Teufel ist nicht der Fürst der Materie, der Teufel ist die Anmaßung des Geistes, der Glaube ohne ein Lächeln, die Wahrheit, die niemals vom Zweifel erfaßt wird. Der Teufel ist schwarz und finster, denn er weiß, wohin er geht, und er geht immer dahin zurück, woher er gekommen ist. Du bist der Teufel, du lebst wie der Teufel im Finstern. Wenn du mich überzeugen wolltest, so ist dir das nicht gelungen. Ich hasse dich, Jorge von Burgos, und wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich hinunterführen und über den Hof treiben, nackt ausgezogen, ein paar Hahnenfedern im Hintern und das Gesicht bemalt wie ein Narr und Hanswurst, damit alle im Kloster über dich lachen und keine Angst mehr haben. Ja, es würde mir Spaß machen, dich mit Honig oder Pech zu bestreichen und dann in Hühnerfedern zu wälzen, dich an der Leine über die Märkte zu führen und laut zu rufen: Seht her, ihr Leute, dieser verkündete euch die Wahrheit und sagte, die Wahrheit schmecke nach Tod, und es waren nicht seine Worte, an die ihr geglaubt, sondern sein finsteres Wesen. Nun aber sage ich euch: Im endlosen Taumel der Möglichkeiten erlaubt uns Gott auch die Vorstellung einer Welt, in der die vermeintlichen Künder der Wahrheit nichts anderes sind als alberne Gimpel, die bloß immerzu wiederholen, was sie vor langer Zeit einmal gelernt haben.« »Du bist noch schlimmer als der Teufel, Minorit!« erwiderte Jorge. »Du bist ein Gaukler, genau wie der Heilige, der euch Mindere Brüder hervorgebracht hat. Du bist genauso wie dein Franziskus, der de toto corpore fecerat linguam, der beim Predigen hüpfte und gestikulierte wie ein Komödiant auf dem Jahrmarkt, der den Geizigen in Verwirrung brachte, indem er ihm Goldmünzen in die Hand legte, der die Andacht der Schwestern herabsetzte, indem er das Miserere sang, statt zu predigen, der auf französisch bettelte, der mit einem Stöckchen die Armbewegungen des Geigenspielers nachahmte, der sich als Vagabund verkleidete, um die gefräßigen Brüder zu verwirren, der sich nackt in den Schnee warf, der mit den Tieren und Pflanzen sprach, der sogar das Mysterienspiel der Geburt Christi in einen Bauernschwank verwandelte und das Lamm Bethlehems anrief, indem er blökte wie ein Schaf . . . Wirklich eine prächtige Schule! War nicht auch jener florentinische Bruder Diotisalvi ein Minorit?« »Gewiß doch«, lächelte William. »Der zum Konvent der Prediger ging und sagte, er werde keinen Bissen zu sich nehmen, bevor er nicht einen Fetzen vom Hemd des Bruders Johannes bekommen hätte, um ihn als Reliquie aufzubewahren, und als er ihn hatte, wischte er sich damit den Hintern ab, warf ihn auf den Misthaufen, wälzte ihn mit einer Stange im Kot und schrie: Oh weh, oh weh, so helft mir doch, liebe Brüder, ich hab die Reliquie des Heiligen auf der Latrine verloren!« »Du findest diese Geschichte wohl lustig. Vielleicht willst du mir gleich auch die von dem anderen Minoriten erzählen, von jenem Fra Paolo Millemosche, der eines Tages auf dem Eis ausrutschte, und als er der Länge nach dalag, verspotteten ihn seine Mitbürger, und einer von ihnen fragte, ob er nicht etwas Weicheres unter sich haben wolle, und da sagte er: Ja, dein Weib . . . So suchtet ihr, die Wahrheit zu finden!« »So lehrte Franziskus das Volk, die Dinge von einer anderen Seite zu sehen.« »Aber wir haben euch diszipliniert. Du hast sie gestern erlebt, deine lieben Mitbrüder: Sie sind längst wieder in unsere Reihen zurückgekehrt, sie reden nicht mehr wie die einfachen Leute. Die einfachen Leute dürfen nicht reden. Dieses Buch hätte den Gedanken rechtfertigen können, die Sprache der einfachen Leute sei Trägerin einer Wahrheit. Das mußte verhindert werden, und das habe ich getan. Du sagst, ich sei der Teufel. Du irrst: Ich bin die Hand Gottes gewesen.« »Die Hand Gottes verhüllt nicht, sie schafft.« »Es gibt Grenzen, die man nicht überschreiten darf. Gott hat gewollt, daß auf bestimmten Büchern geschrieben steht: HIC SUNT LEONES.« »Gott hat auch die Ungeheuer geschaffen. Auch dich. Und er will, daß über alles gesprochen wird.« Jorge streckte die zitternden Hände aus und griff nach dem Buch. Er zog es langsam zu sich heran und hielt es aufgeschlagen, ohne es umzudrehen, so daß William es weiterhin von der richtigen Seite betrachten konnte. »So, und warum«, fragte er triumphierend, »hat er dann zugelassen, daß dieser Text verlorenging im Lauf der Jahrhunderte? Und daß die einzige uns erhaltene Abschrift, kaum daß sie irgendwann jemand vollendet hatte als Abschrift der einzigen damals erhaltenen Abschrift, über Jahrzehnte begraben blieb in den Händen eines Ungläubigen, der kein Griechisch verstand, und danach vergessen herumlag im hintersten Winkel einer alten spanischen Bibliothek, wo ich, nicht du, sie zu finden berufen war, um sie herzubringen in dieses Kloster und hier erneut zu verbergen über Jahrzehnte? Ich weiß es, jawohl, ich weiß es, als sähe ich's vor mir geschrieben in Lettern aus Diamant, denn meine Augen sehen Dinge, die du nicht siehst: Es war der Wille des Herrn, ich habe den Willen des Herrn gedeutet und ausgeführt. Im Namen des Vaters, des Sohnes und des Heiligen Geistes.« Der Name der Rose – Siebenter Tag 298 SIEBENTER TAG NACHT Worin es zur Ekpyrosis kommt und dank allzuviel Tugend die Kräfte der Hölle siegen. Der Alte schwieg. Er hatte beide Hände flach auf das Buch gelegt und strich nun sanft, fast zärtlich über die Seiten, als wollte er sie behutsam glätten, um sie besser lesen zu können, oder als wollte er sie vor einem plötzlichen Zugriff schützen. »All das hat jedenfalls nichts geholfen«, sagte William. »Nun ist es zu Ende, ich habe dich gefunden, ich habe das Buch gefunden, und die Toten sind umsonst gestorben.« »Nicht umsonst«, entgegnete Jorge. »Vielleicht waren es zu viele. Und wäre dir je noch geholfen mit einem Beweis, daß dieses Buch verflucht ist, so hast du ihn damit. Aber die Toten dürfen nicht umsonst gestorben sein, und damit sie nicht umsonst gestorben sind, wird ein weiterer Tod nicht zuviel sein.« Sprach's und begann mit seinen knochigen, welken Greisenhänden die mürben Seiten des Buches langsam in schmale Streifen zu reißen und sie sich in den Mund zu stecken, andächtig kauend, als verzehre er eine Hostie, um sie Fleisch von seinem Fleische werden zu lassen. William starrte ihn völlig entgeistert an, er schien nicht gleich zu begreifen, was da geschah. Dann fuhr er hoch und schrie, weit vorgebeugt über den Tisch: »Was tust du?« Der Alte verzog die bleichen Lippen zu einem Grinsen, das sein blutleeres Zahnfleisch enthüllte, während ihm Fäden von gelblichem Speichel auf die weißen Kinnstoppeln rannen. »Du hattest doch das Schmettern der sieben Posaunen erwartet, nicht wahr? So höre nun, was die Stimme sagt, bevor der siebente Engel posaunt: ›Versiegle, was die sieben Donner gesprochen haben, schreib es nicht auf! Nimm das Buch und verschling es, es wird dich im Bauche grimmen, aber in deinem Munde wird's süß sein wie Honig!‹ Siehst du, William? Ich versiegle, was dem Willen des Herrn zufolge nicht aufgeschrieben werden sollte, ich begrabe es in dem Grab, das ich werde!« Er lachte, wahrhaftig, er! Zum ersten Male hörte ich Jorge von Burgos lachen! Er lachte tief in der Kehle, ohne daß die Lippen Freude ausstrahlten, und es klang fast wie ein Schluchzen. »Das hattest du nicht erwartet, William, nicht wahr? Nicht diesen Schluß! Nicht daß dieser Alte am Ende, dank der Gnade des Herrn, doch siegen würde! Ha!« Und da William versuchte, ihm das Buch zu entreißen, was er jedoch spürte an den Vibrationen der Luft, wich er einen Schritt zurück, mit der Linken das Buch an die Brust gedrückt, während er mit der Rechten fortfuhr, Streifen und Fetzen abzureißen und sich in den Mund zu stopfen. William konnte ihn nicht erreichen, da der Tisch zwischen ihnen stand, und wollte daher das Hindernis rasch umgehen. Doch dabei stieß er den Hocker um, der sich in seiner Kutte verfangen hatte, so daß der Lärm seine Absicht verriet. Der Alte lachte abermals auf, schoß überraschend schnell mit der Rechten vor, tastete nach der Lampe, spürte die Hitze der Flamme, schlug mit der Hand darauf, ohne den Schmerz zu scheuen, und die Flamme erlosch. Tiefe Finsternis legte sich über den Raum, und ein letztes Mal hörten wir Jorges Lachen, während er höhnisch rief: »Jetzt sucht mich, ha! Jetzt bin ich es, der besser sieht!« Dann verstummte er, um davonzuschleichen mit jener Lautlosigkeit, die seine Auftritte immer so überraschend gemacht hatte, und nur hin und wieder hörten wir aus verschiedenen Ecken des Raumes das leise Geräusch von aufreißendem Papier. »Adson!« schrie William. »Bleib an der Tür! Laß ihn nicht hinaus!« Die Warnung kam leider zu spät, denn bebend vor Gier, mich auf den Alten zu stürzen, war ich sofort beim Einbruch der Finsternis losgestürmt, um den Tisch zu umrunden auf der Seite, die mein Meister nicht gewählt hatte, und zu spät erkannte ich nun, daß ich Jorge damit ermöglicht hatte, unbehelligt die Tür zu erreichen, wußte ich doch, daß er sich im Dunkeln mit größter Sicherheit zu bewegen vermochte! Tatsächlich vernahmen wir gleich darauf ein Geräusch von zerreißenden Blättern in unserem Rücken, ein sehr gedämpftes Geräusch, denn es kam bereits aus dem Nebenraum. Und im gleichen Moment war auch schon ein zweites Geräusch zu hören, ein dumpfes und lauter werdendes Knirschen, das Knarren einer sich bewegenden Tür. Der Name der Rose – Siebenter Tag 299 »Der Spiegel!« schrie William. »Er will uns einschließen!« Wir stürzten, dem Knirschen folgend, Hals über Kopf zum Eingang, ich stolperte hart über einen Schemel und stieß mir das Knie, aber ich machte mir nichts daraus, denn siedendheiß durchzuckte mich die Erkenntnis: Wenn Jorge uns einschließen würde, fänden wir nie mehr hinaus, hatten wir doch keine Ahnung, wo man was betätigen mußte und wie, um von innen zu öffnen! William mußte mit der gleichen Verzweiflung wie ich zur Tür gestürmt sein, denn ich spürte ihn neben mir, als wir, kaum an die Schwelle gelangt, uns beide mit voller Kraft gegen die Rückseite des Spiegels warfen. Wir kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig, um die schon fast geschlossene Tür zum Stehen zu bringen, und kurz darauf gab sie unserem vereinten Stemmen nach. Offenbar hatte sich Jorge in der Einsicht, daß die Kräfte ungleich verteilt waren, auf der anderen Seite davongemacht. Wir stürzten aus dem verfluchten Raum und atmeten auf, doch nun wußten wir nicht, wohin der Alte entflohen war, und immer noch herrschte totale Finsternis. Plötzlich schoß mir ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: »Meister, ich habe ja noch das Zündzeug!« »Und worauf wartest du noch?« rief William. »Rasch, such die Lampe und mach sie an!« Ich hetzte zurück ins Finis Africae, tastete nach der Lampe, fand sie dank einem himmlischen Wunder sofort, kramte aus meinem Brustlatz Feuerstahl, Stein und Zunder hervor, die Hände zitterten mir beim Funkenschlagen, so daß ich zwei- oder dreimal von neuem beginnen mußte, während mich William von der Tür aus drängte: »Rasch, rasch!« Endlich flammte der Zunder auf. »Rasch!« drängte William noch einmal. »Sonst frißt der Alte uns noch den ganzen Aristoteles auf!« »Und stirbt!« rief ich voller Besorgnis, während ich mit der Lampe hinauseilte. »Was kümmert's mich, ob der Verfluchte stirbt!« fauchte mein Meister, während er aufgeregt hin- und herlief und in alle Richtungen spähte. »Sein Schicksal ist schon besiegelt mit dem, was er bisher geschluckt hat. Aber ich will das Buch!« Dann blieb er stehen und fuhr etwas ruhiger fort: »Warte! Wenn wir so planlos weitermachen, finden wir ihn nie. Sei mal ganz still und reg dich nicht!« Wir verharrten lautlos. Und in der Stille hörten wir, gar nicht sehr weit entfernt, das Geräusch eines Körpers, der gegen einen Schrank stieß, und das Gepolter von fallenden Büchern. »Dort!« schrien wir beide zugleich. Wir rannten los, dem Gepolter entgegen, doch gleich darauf wurde uns klar, daß wir unsere Schritte verlangsamen mußten, denn außerhalb des Finis Africae war die Bibliothek in jener Nacht von heftigen Böen durchzogen, die heulten und pfiffen entsprechend dem draußen tobenden Sturm, und vervielfacht durch unsere rasche Bewegung drohten sie, unser so mühsam wiedergewonnenes Licht auszublasen. Konnten wir unsere Verfolgung daher nicht beschleunigen, so wäre es, dachte ich, mithin geboten, Jorges Flucht irgendwie zu verlangsamen, aber William dachte das Gegenteil und schrie, daß es laut durch die Räume hallte: »Alter, wir kriegen dich gleich, wir haben jetzt wieder Licht!« Eine kluge Idee, in der Tat, denn diese Enthüllung mußte den Flüchtling beunruhigen, so daß er seine Schritte beschleunigte und damit die Ausgeglichenheit seines magischen Feingefühls als Seher im Dunkeln verlor . . . Tatsächlich hörten wir auch schon bald ein neues Gepolter, und als wir in den Raum Y von YSPANIA traten, sahen wir Jorge am Boden liegen, das Buch noch immer in Händen, umgeben von einem Haufen anderer Bücher, daneben der umgestürzte Tisch, auf dem sie gelegen hatten. Der Alte bemühte sich gerade aufzustehen, fuhr aber fort, ganze Seiten abzureißen und sich in den Mund zu stopfen, als wollte er rasch noch soviel wie möglich von seiner Beute verschlingen. Wir erreichten ihn, als er sich gerade erhoben hatte. Er spürte unsere Nähe, fuhr herum und wich langsam zurück. Sein Antlitz, umzuckt vom rötlichen Schein der Flamme, erschien uns nun wahrhaft entsetzlich: die Züge entstellt, die Stirn und die Wangen bedeckt von öligem Schweiß, die gewöhnlich so weißen und toten Augen blutunterlaufen, die Lippen und Lefzen verklebt von Papierfetzen, zwischen den Zähnen zerknüllte Blätter gleich dem Fraß eines wilden Tieres, das zu gierig geschlungen hat und nicht mehr zu schlucken vermag. Verunstaltet durch die Angst, durch das Wüten des Giftes in seinen Adern und durch die so teuflische wie verzweifelte Entschlossenheit, wirkte, was einst die verehrungswürdige Greisengestalt des Alten gewesen, nun abstoßend und grotesk. Bei anderer Gelegenheit hätte sie uns zum Lachen gebracht, doch in diesem Augenblick waren auch wir nur gleich Tieren, Hunden auf der Jagd nach dem Wild. Wir hätten Jorge in aller Ruhe ergreifen können, doch wir stürzten uns voller Wut auf ihn, er wand sich heftig, drückte das Buch mit beiden Händen an seine Brust, ich packte ihn mit der Rechten, hielt mit der Linken die Lampe hoch, doch die Flamme streifte ihm das Gesicht, er spürte die Hitze, stieß einen dumpfen Laut aus, ein tiefes Röhren, schnellte blitzartig mit der Rechten vor, entriß mir die Lampe und schleuderte Der Name der Rose – Siebenter Tag 300 sie zu Boden . . . Sie fiel genau in den Haufen der Bücher, die er vom Tisch gestoßen hatte und die nun, teils aufgeblättert, wüst durcheinander am Boden lagen. Das Öl ergoß sich darüber, das Feuer erfaßte sofort ein brüchiges Pergament, das wie trockener Zunder aufflammte. All das geschah in wenigen Augenblicken, schon loderte aus den Folianten eine Stichflamme auf, als hätten jene uralten Seiten bereits jahrhundertelang nach dem erlösenden Brande gelechzt und jubelten nun in plötzlich erfolgter Befriedigung einer primordialen Sehnsucht nach Ekpyrosis. William begriff als erster, was da geschah, ließ den Alten fahren, der sofort ein paar Schritte zurückwich, und zögerte kurz, gewiß zu lange, ob er Jorge wieder ergreifen oder sich auf den Brand werfen sollte, indes ein besonders altes Buch hochauflodernd gleichsam mit einem Schlage verbrannte. Die scharfen Böen, die ein schwaches Flämmchen leicht hätten ausblasen können, entfachten ein stärkeres Feuer nur um so mehr, und knisternde Funken stoben auf. »Schnell, lösch das Feuer!« schrie William. »Hier ist alles brennbar!« Ich stürzte mich auf die brennenden Bücher, hielt aber kurz davor inne, da ich nicht wußte, was ich tun sollte. William kam mir zu Hilfe, wir schlugen mit bloßen Händen ins Feuer und spähten zugleich im Räume herum nach etwas, womit wir es löschen könnten. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend streifte ich mir die Kutte über den Kopf und schlug damit auf die Flammen. Aber sie waren bereits zu hoch, sie erfaßten den Stoff und nährten sich weiter an ihm. Ich mußte ihn fahrenlassen und zog die versengten Hände zurück, drehte mich hilfesuchend zu William um und erblickte direkt hinter ihm Jorge, der wieder nähergekommen war. Die Hitze war jetzt so groß, daß er sie deutlich spürte, er wußte genau, wo sich das Feuer befand, und warf den Aristoteles mitten hinein. William fuhr wütend herum und versetzte dem Alten einen heftigen Stoß vor die Brust, der ihn rücklings gegen einen Schrank warf, wo er sich den Kopf an einer Kante stieß und zu Boden stürzte . . . Doch William, aus dessen Munde ich einen entsetzlichen Fluch vernommen zu haben glaubte, kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihn, sondern wandte sich gleich wieder zu den brennenden Büchern. Zu spät. Der Aristoteles, beziehungsweise das bißchen, was von ihm noch übriggeblieben war nach dem schaurigen Mahle des Alten, brannte bereits lichterloh. Unterdessen waren etliche Funken herumgeflogen, und schon krümmten sich die Bände in einem hohen Wandschrank unter dem Ansturm des Feuers. Wir hatten nicht mehr nur einen, sondern bereits zwei Brandherde im Raum. William begriff, daß wir sie mit bloßen Händen nicht würden löschen können, und beschloß, die Bücher mit Büchern zu retten. Er griff sich einen schweren, metallbeschlagenen Folianten, der ihm solider als andere erschien, und begann ihn als Waffe gegen das feindliche Element zu benutzen. Doch seine Schläge auf den brennenden Bücherhaufen ließen nur weitere Funken aufstieben, und als er versuchte, sie mit den Füßen auszutreten, erreichte er wieder nur das Gegenteil, denn nun erhoben sich brennende Pergamentfetzen, um durch die Luft zu segeln wie Fledermäuse und, getrieben vom Wind, die irdische Materie anderer Pergamente in Brand zu setzen. Zu allem Unglück war dieser Raum auch noch einer der unaufgeräumtesten in der ganzen Bibliothek. Überall ragten zusammengerollte Handschriften aus den Fächern der Schränke hervor, viele vergilbte Bücher ließen aus ihren Einbänden, wie aus gähnenden Mündern, welke Pergamentzungen hängen, und auf dem Tisch hatten große Mengen von Schriften gelegen, die Malachias (der ja seit einigen Tagen allein gewesen war) noch nicht wieder eingeräumt hatte. So war der ganze Raum, zumal nach der von Jorge angerichteten Verwüstung, übersät mit losen Blättern, die nichts anderes erwarteten, als sich zurückzuverwandeln ins heraklitische Urelement. Nach kurzer Zeit war der Raum ein einziges Flammenmeer, ein brennender Dornbusch. Auch die Schränke beteiligten sich an diesem freudigen Opfer und begannen zu knistern. Mir wurde mit einem Mal klar, daß diese ganze labyrinthische Bibliothek nichts anderes war als ein riesiger Scheiterhaufen, sorgsam aufgeschichtet zum Brandopfer und bereit für den ersten Funken . . . »Wasser! Wir brauchen Wasser!« stellte William fest. »Aber wo kriegen wir Wasser her in diesem Inferno?« »Von unten, aus der Küche!« rief ich. Er sah mich verdutzt an, das Gesicht rot angestrahlt vom wütenden Feuerschein. »Klar, aber bis wir unten sind und wieder oben . . . Ach, zum Teufel!« rief er plötzlich. »Der Raum ist sowieso verloren und der nächste vermutlich auch. Versuchen wir's! Los, runter! Ich hole Wasser und du schlägst Alarm, hier werden viele Der Name der Rose – Siebenter Tag 301 Helfer gebraucht!« Wir fanden den Weg zur Treppe rasch, denn der Brand erhellte auch die benachbarten Räume, allerdings immer schwächer, so daß wir die letzten beiden fast tastend durchqueren mußten. Unten im Skriptorium schien ein fahles Nachtlicht durch die Fenster herein, doch wir eilten gleich weiter ins Erdgeschoß. William lief sofort in die Küche, ich zur Pforte des Refektoriums, die zu entriegeln mir erst nach einiger Mühe gelang, da die Aufregung mich begriffsstutzig und fahrig machte. Ich stürzte ins Freie, rannte über den Hof zum Dormitorium, begriff unterwegs, daß ich die Mönche kaum einzeln wecken konnte, hatte eine Idee und lief in die Kirche, um den Eingang zum Glockenturm zu suchen. Ich fand ihn schließlich, sprang hinauf, ergriff alle Glockenseile auf einmal und läutete Sturm. Das Seil der Hauptglocke zog ich so heftig nieder, daß es mich beim Zurückschnellen mit nach oben riß. In der Bibliothek, bei meinem vergeblichen Löschversuch, hatte ich mir die Handrücken verbrannt; nun verbrannte ich mir, als ich das Seil hinabglitt, auch die Innenflächen der Hände, bis sie zu bluten anfingen und ich meinen Griff lockern mußte. Immerhin hatte ich jetzt genug Lärm gemacht, und als ich ins Freie stürzte, sah ich auch schon die ersten Mönche aus dem Dormitorium kommen, während hinten im Hof die Stimmen der Knechte erklangen. Ich konnte mich nicht gut verständlich machen, es war mir unmöglich, Sätze zu formulieren, und die ersten Worte, die mir über die Lippen kamen, waren in meiner Muttersprache. Aber ich deutete mit der blutenden Hand zu den oberen Fenstern des Südturms empor, aus deren Alabasterscheiben ungewöhnliche Helligkeit drang, und an der Intensität dieser Helligkeit sah ich, daß der Brand sich inzwischen auf weitere Räume ausgedehnt hatte: Sämtliche Fenster des Africa und die ganze Südostfassade des Aedificiums waren von flackerndem Schein erleuchtet. »Wasser!« schrie ich. »Holt Wasser herbei!« Keiner verstand zunächst, was ich meinte. Die Mönche waren so sehr gewohnt, die Bibliothek als einen heiligen und unzugänglichen Ort zu betrachten, daß ihnen der Gedanke, sie könnte von einem banalen Unglück heimgesucht werden wie die einfache Hütte eines Bauern, völlig unfaßbar erschien. Die ersten, die hinaufblickten, bekreuzigten sich und murmelten ein paar entsetzte Worte, als glaubten sie an neue Erscheinungen. Ich packte sie an der Kutte und flehte sie an, sie sollten doch endlich begreifen, bis einer mein wildes Gestammel in menschliche Worte zu übersetzen verstand. Es war Nicolas von Morimond, der schließlich sagte: »Die Bibliothek brennt!« »Genau!« seufzte ich erleichtert und ließ mich ermattet zu Boden fallen. Nicolas legte unverzüglich große Energie an den Tag. Er rief den Knechten Befehle zu, gab den Mönchen Ratschläge, beauftragte jemanden, die anderen Pforten des Aedificiums zu öffnen, drängte die Anwesenden, Krüge, Töpfe und Gefäße aller Art zu holen, dirigierte sie zu den Brunnen und Zisternen der Abtei, befahl den Stallknechten, die Esel und Maultiere zum Wassertransport zu benutzen . . . Wären all diese Anweisungen von einer Autoritätsperson erteilt worden, sie hätten sicher unverzüglich Gehör gefunden. Doch die Knechte waren gewohnt, ihre Befehle von Remigius zu erhalten, die Schreiber von Malachias und alle gemeinsam vom Abt. Und keiner der drei war, Gott sei's geklagt, vorhanden. Die Mönche schauten ratlos umher nach dem Abt, um sich Anweisungen und Trost von ihm zu holen, und fanden ihn nicht – und nur ich allein wußte, daß er tot war oder in diesem Augenblick gerade starb, eingeschlossen in ein erstickend enges Gemäuer, das sich allmählich zu einem Feuerofen verwandelte, zu einem steinernen Phalaris-Stier . . . Nicolas drängte die Knechte zur einen Seite, doch andere drängten sie voller guter Absichten in die andere. Einige Brüder verloren sichtlich die Nerven, andere waren noch schlaftrunken. Ich versuchte die Sachlage zu erklären, denn meine Sprache hatte ich unterdessen wiedergefunden, doch man bedenke: Ich war fast nackt, mein Gewand hatte ich in die Flammen geworfen, und der Anblick des schmalbrüstigen Jünglings, der ich war, blutverschmiert, das Gesicht rußgeschwärzt, der Leib unschicklich hüllenlos und jetzt zitternd vor Kälte, war gewiß nicht gerade vertrauenerweckend. Schließlich gelang es Nicolas, einige Mönche und Knechte um sich zu scharen und in die Küche zu führen, die inzwischen einer geöffnet hatte. Ein anderer hatte vernünftigerweise Fackeln herbeigeholt. Wir fanden den weiten Raum in großer Unordnung vor, offenbar hatte William ihn mit verzweifelter Hast durchwühlt, um Wasser und geeignete Transportbehälter zu finden. Gleich darauf erschien William in der Refektoriumstür, das Gesicht rußig und angesengt, die Kutte rauchend, in der Hand einen riesigen Kessel, und Mitleid überkam mich angesichts dieser kläglichen Allegorie der Ohnmacht. Ich begriff, daß mein Meister, selbst wenn er es geschafft haben sollte, einen vollen Kessel unversehrt ins dritte Stockwerk hinaufzutragen, selbst wenn er es zweimal geschafft haben sollte, kaum viel erreicht haben konnte. Unwillkürlich mußte ich an die Geschichte vom heiligen Augustinus Der Name der Rose – Siebenter Tag 302 denken, der sah, wie ein Knabe mit einem Löffelchen das Meer auszuschöpfen versuchte: Der Knabe war ein Engel und tat so, um sich lustig zu machen über den Heiligen, der in die Geheimnisse des göttlichen Wesens einzudringen trachtete. Und wie der Engel sprach William zu mir, während er sich erschöpft an den Türrahmen lehnte: »Es ist unmöglich, das schaffen wir nie, auch nicht mit allen Mönchen des Klosters. Die Bibliothek ist verloren.« Anders als der Engel, weinte William. Ich drückte mich zitternd an ihn. Er griff nach einem leinenen Tuch und legte es mir um die Schultern. Wir standen eine Weile schweigend da und betrachteten das Geschehen in der Küche. Es war ein wildes Gerenne und Durcheinander, einige rannten mit bloßen Händen hinauf und stießen prompt auf der Wendeltreppe mit denen zusammen, die vorher bereits, von törichter Neugier getrieben, mit bloßen Händen hinaufgerannt waren und nun zurückkamen, um Wasser zu holen. Andere, Besonnenere, suchten sofort nach Krügen und Töpfen, um jedoch festzustellen, daß es in der Küche nicht genug Wasser gab. Auf einmal brach ein Trupp Maultiere herein, sie trugen große Bottiche rechts und links auf dem Rücken; ihre Treiber luden sie ab und machten Anstalten, die schweren Gefäße hinaufzutragen. Aber sie wußten nicht, wo es zum Skriptorium hinaufging, und es dauerte einige Zeit, bis einer der Mönche es ihnen zeigte, und als sie schließlich hinaufzusteigen begannen, stießen sie auf der Treppe mit denen zusammen, die voller Entsetzen heruntergelaufen kamen. Einige Bottiche stürzten um und ergossen ihr kostbares Wasser über die Stufen, andere wurden von hilfreichen Händen hinaufgereicht. Ich folgte einer Gruppe und fand mich im Skriptorium: Schwarze Rauchschwaden quollen aus dem Aufgang zur Bibliothek, die letzten Helfer, die sich hinaufgewagt hatten, kamen gerade hustend und mit geröteten Augen zurück und erklärten, es sei unmöglich, niemand könne mehr in jene Hölle. Dann sah ich auf einmal Benno, der keuchend, die Züge verzerrt, mit einem riesigen Wasserbehälter am oberen Ende der Wendeltreppe erschien. Er hörte, was die Herunterkommenden sagten, und fuhr sie wild an: »Die Hölle wird euch alle verschlingen, ihr Feiglinge!« Er blickte hilfesuchend umher, sah mich und schrie: »Adson! Die Bibliothek! Die Bibliothek!!« Er wartete nicht auf meine Antwort, lief zum Aufgang hinüber und stürzte sich tapfer in den Rauch. Es war das letzte Mal, daß ich ihn sah. Über mir begann es zu knistern. Aus dem Deckengewölbe des Skriptoriums lösten sich Steine und Mörtelbrocken. Ein prächtiger, als Blume geformter Schlußstein brach heraus und wäre mir fast auf den Kopf gefallen. Der Boden des Labyrinths begann nachzugeben. Ich floh hinunter ins Erdgeschoß und trat auf den Hof. Ein paar Knechte hatten Leitern herbeigeholt und versuchten, auf diesem Wege die Fenster des Oberstocks zu erreichen und Wasser hinaufzuschaffen. Doch die längsten Leitern reichten gerade bis zu den Fenstern des Skriptoriums, und die hinaufgeklettert waren, konnten sie nicht von außen öffnen. Jemand solle gehen und sie rasch von innen öffnen, riefen sie, aber niemand wagte sich mehr hinein. Unterdessen schaute ich zu den Fenstern im dritten Stockwerk hinauf. Die ganze Bibliothek war inzwischen ein einziger lodernder Brandherd, das Feuer raste von Raum zu Raum und fand überall reichlich Nahrung an den Tausenden und Abertausenden trockener Seiten. Sämtliche Fenster waren jetzt hell erleuchtet, und schwarzer Rauch stieg aus dem Dach: Die Flammen hatten bereits das Gebälk erfaßt. Das Aedificium, das unten so fest und vierschrötig auf dem Boden zu stehen schien, offenbarte in jener Region seine Schwäche, die Risse in seinen von innen zerfressenen Mauern mit ihren zerbröckelnden Steinen, zwischen denen das Feuer überall zu den hölzernen Tragbalken vordringen konnte. Knallend zerbarsten mehrere Fenster, wie aufgesprengt von einer inneren Kraft. Funken stoben hervor und flogen als schweifende Lichtpunkte durch die Nacht. Der Wind war ein wenig schwächer geworden, und das war ein Unglück, denn als Sturm hätte er die Funken vielleicht gelöscht, als Brise aber trieb er sie auf und entfachte sie, und mit ihnen flogen brennende Pergamentfetzen durch die Luft gleich lebendig gewordenen Fackeln. Dann ertönte ein dumpfes Krachen: Der Boden des Labyrinths hatte nachgegeben, brennende Balken stürzten in das darunterliegende Stockwerk, schon züngelten Flammen im Skriptorium auf, das ebenfalls voller Schränke und Bücher und loser Blätter war, die nur darauf warteten, sich vom ersten Funken entzünden zu lassen. Einige Miniatoren schrien verzweifelt auf, schlugen die Hände über den Köpfen zusammen und beschlossen heroisch, noch einmal hinaufzuspringen, um ihre geliebten Pergamente zu retten. Vergebens, Küche und Refektorium waren nur noch ein einziges Knäuel verlorener Seelen, die in planloser Hast durcheinanderliefen, sich gegenseitig behindernd, stoßend, zu Boden werfend. Wer noch ein Gefäß hielt, vergoß seinen rettenden Inhalt, die Maultiere spürten das Nahen des Feuers, schlugen aus und stürmten in panischer Angst zu den Ausgängen, wo sie die Menschen wild überrannten und sogar ihre eigenen Pfleger traten. Kein Zweifel, es war jetzt deutlich zu sehen, dieser wimmelnde Haufe einfacher Bauernsöhne und frommer, gebildeter, aber höchst unbeholfener Männer versperrte sich selbst, da von niemandem angeleitet, auch noch die wenigen Rettungswege, die er hätte beschreiten können. Der Name der Rose – Siebenter Tag 303 Die ganze Abtei war in wilder Erregung. Doch die Tragödie hatte erst gerade begonnen. Denn die Funkenwolke, die jetzt ungehindert aus Dach und Fenstern hervorbrach, verteilte sich rasch und erreichte, vom Wind angetrieben, das Dach der Kirche. Jedermann weiß, wie anfällig stolze Dome und Kathedralen für den verheerenden Biß der Flammen sind. Denn das Haus Gottes erscheint zwar prachtvoll und wohlgewappnet wie das Himmlische Jerusalem dank der steinernen Hülle, mit der es prunkt, doch seine Mauern und Bögen stützen sich auf eine zarte, kunstvoll gefügte Struktur aus Holz, und wenn die steinerne Kirche uns oftmals an die verehrungswürdigen Wälder erinnert mit ihren Säulen und Pfeilern, die kühn zum Himmel aufragen wie Eichen, so hat sie von Eichen auch häufig den Leib – und hölzern sind ihre Innenbauten, Altäre, Chorgestühl, Bänke, Votivtafeln, Kandelaber . . . So war es auch bei der Abteikirche mit dem wunderschönen Portal, das mich am ersten Tage so tief beeindruckt hatte: Im Handumdrehen fing sie Feuer. Die Mönche und alle auf dem Gelände begriffen sofort, daß damit der Fortbestand der Abtei gefährdet war, und stürzten los, noch kühner und planloser als zuvor, um der neuen Gefahr zu wehren. Gewiß war die Kirche zugänglicher und mithin leichter gegen den Brand zu verteidigen als die Bibliothek. Die Bibliothek hatte sich selbst verdammt durch ihre labyrinthische Anlage, durch ihr eifersüchtig gewahrtes Geheimnis, durch ihr Geizen mit Zugängen. Die Kirche dagegen, die sich allen mütterlich aufgetan hatte in den Stunden der Andacht, stand nun in der Stunde der Not auch allen Helfern offen. Doch es gab kein Wasser mehr, jedenfalls nicht genug, die Brunnen spendeten es mit natürlicher Sparsamkeit, zu langsam für die Dringlichkeit des Bedarfs. Alle hätten den Kirchenbrand löschen können, niemand wußte jetzt, wie. Außerdem war das Feuer von oben gekommen, durchs Dach, wohin man nicht leicht gelangte, um es mit Lappen und Sand zu ersticken. Und als die Flammen den Boden erreicht hatten, war es vergeblich, noch Erde und Tücher darauf zu werfen, denn nun brach das Deckengewölbe zusammen und riß nicht wenige mit ins Verderben. So mischten sich unter die Klagen über die vielen verlorenen Reichtümer bald auch die Schmerzensschreie über verbrannte Gesichter, zerquetschte Glieder, von niederstürzenden Balken begrabene Leiber. Der Wind war wieder stürmisch geworden und blies die Funken weit durch die Nacht. Gleich nach der Kirche fingen die Stallungen Feuer. Die angstgepeinigten Tiere rissen sich los, durchbrachen die Tore und rannten kreuz und quer über den Hof, laut wiehernd, muhend, blökend, grunzend in schauerlichem Konzert. Etliche Funken verfingen sich in den Mähnen der Pferde, und bald sah man höllische Wesen über das Hochplateau rasen, Flammenrösser, die alles niederrannten, was ihnen vor die Hufe kam in ihrem zielund rastlosen Lauf. Ich sah den uralten Alinardus, der, verloren umherirrend, ohne recht zu begreifen, was vorging, überrannt wurde von dem prächtigen Rappen Brunellus in einer Aureole aus Feuer, überrannt, in den Staub getreten und liegengelassen als dunkle, formlose Masse. Doch ich hatte weder Zeit noch Möglichkeit, ihm zu helfen oder sein Ende zu beklagen, denn Szenen ganz ähnlicher Art ereigneten sich allenthalben. Die brennenden Pferde trugen das Feuer noch dahin, wohin es der Wind nicht getragen hatte, und so brannten bald auch die Werkstatt und das Novizenhaus. Scharen verzweifelter Menschen liefen von einem Ende zum anderen durch die Abtei, ziellos oder mit illusorischen Zielen. Ich sah Nicolas von Morimond, der, eine blutende Wunde am Kopf, die Kleidung in Fetzen, auf dem Torweg kniend laut den Fluch Gottes verfluchte. Ich sah Pacificus von Tivoli, der, jeden Gedanken an eine mögliche Hilfeleistung fahrenlassend, sich ein vorübereilendes Maultier zu greifen versuchte; als er es hatte, schrie er mir zu, ich solle ein gleiches tun und fliehen, nur weg hier, weg von diesem Spottbild des Armageddon. Ich fragte mich bang, wo William sein mochte, und fürchtete schon, er liege womöglich verschüttet unter irgendeinem zusammengestürzten Gewölbe. Nach langer Suche fand ich ihn in der Nähe des Kreuzgangs. Er hielt seinen Reisesack in der Hand: Als das Feuer aufs Pilgerhaus überzugreifen begann, war er rasch hinaufgesprungen, um wenigstens seine kostbarsten Sachen zu retten. Er hatte auch meinen Sack mitgebracht, in dem ich etwas zum Anziehen fand. Wir standen zitternd nebeneinander und betrachteten das Geschehen. Die Abtei war verloren. Fast alle Gebäude brannten jetzt mehr oder minder lichterloh. Die noch unversehrt waren, würden es nicht lange mehr bleiben, denn alles, vom Wirken der Naturelemente bis zu den wirren Rettungsversuchen der Helfer, trug nur noch zur Ausbreitung der Feuersbrunst bei. Verschont blieben allein die unbebauten Flächen, der Kräutergarten, das kleine Grüngeviert vor dem Kreuzgang . . . Man konnte nichts mehr tun, um die Bauten zu retten, ja, es genügte schon, den Gedanken an ihre Rettung aufzugeben, um das Ganze gefahrlos aus sicherer Entfernung betrachten zu können. Der Name der Rose – Siebenter Tag 304 Wir schauten zur Kirche hinüber, die nun langsam abbrannte, wie es typisch ist für diese großen Gebäude, die sofort auflodern in ihren hölzernen Teilen, um danach stundenlang weiterzuschwelen, manchmal tagelang. Anders loderte immer noch das Aedificium. Dort gab es sehr viel mehr brennbares Material, das Feuer hatte sich durch das ganze Skriptorium gefressen und tobte nun in der Küche. Der Oberstock, der jahrhundertelang und bis vor wenigen Stunden das Labyrinth beherbergt hatte, war praktisch zerstört. »Es war die größte Bibliothek der Christenheit«, seufzte William. »Nun ist der Antichrist wirklich nahe, denn keine Weisheit hindert ihn mehr am Kommen. Übrigens haben wir heute nacht schon sein Antlitz gesehen.« »Was?« fuhr ich erschrocken auf. »Ich spreche von Jorge. In jenem entstellten, vom Haß auf die Philosophie verzerrten Antlitz sah ich zum ersten Mal die Züge des Antichrist, der nicht aus dem Stamme Juda kommt, wie seine sinistren Verkünder behaupten, und auch nicht aus einem fernen Land. Der Antichrist entspringt eher aus der Frömmigkeit selbst, aus der fanatischen Liebe zu Gott oder zur Wahrheit, so wie der Häretiker aus dem Heiligen und der Besessene aus dem Seher entspringen. Fürchte die Wahrheitspropheten, Adson, und furchte vor allem jene, die bereit sind, für die Wahrheit zu sterben: Gewöhnlich lassen sie viele andere mit sich sterben, oft bereits vor sich, manchmal für sich. Jorge hat ein teuflisches Werk vollbracht, weil er seine Wahrheit so blindwütig liebte, daß er alles wagte, um die Lüge zu vernichten. Jorge fürchtete jenes zweite Buch des Aristoteles, weil es vielleicht wirklich lehrte, das Antlitz jeder Wahrheit zu entstellen, damit wir nicht zu Sklaven unserer Einbildungen werden. Vielleicht gibt es am Ende nur eins zu tun, wenn man die Menschen liebt: sie über die Wahrheit zum Lachen bringen, die Wahrheit zum Lachen bringen, denn die einzige Wahrheit heißt: lernen, sich von der krankhaften Leidenschaft für die Wahrheit zu befreien.« »Aber Meister«, wagte ich einzuwenden, »Ihr redet jetzt so, weil Ihr in tiefster Seele verletzt seid. Mir scheint, es gibt durchaus eine Wahrheit, nämlich jene, die Ihr gestern abend entdeckt habt, jene, zu der Ihr gelangt seid, indem Ihr die Spuren gedeutet habt, die Ihr in den letzten Tagen fandet. Jorge mag gesiegt haben, aber Ihr habt Jorge besiegt, denn Ihr habt seine Intrige aufgedeckt . . .« »Es gab keine Intrige«, sagte William, »und ich habe sie aus Versehen aufgedeckt.« Die Antwort war ein Widerspruch in sich selbst, und mir war nicht klar, ob William das so gewollt hatte. »Aber es ist doch wahr, daß die Spuren im Schnee auf Brunellus verwiesen«, sagte ich, »es ist wahr, daß Adelmus Selbstmord begangen hatte, es ist wahr, daß Venantius nicht im Bottich ertrunken war, es ist wahr, daß das Labyrinth so angelegt war, wie Ihr es vermutet hattet, es ist wahr, daß man ins Finis Africae eindrang, wenn man das Wort quatuor berührte, es ist wahr, daß die geheimnisvolle griechische Handschrift von Aristoteles stammte . . . Ich könnte die Liste der wahren Dinge, die Ihr mit Hilfe Eurer Wissenschaft aufgedeckt habt, noch lange fortsetzen . . .« »Ich habe nie an der Wahrheit der Zeichen gezweifelt, Adson, sie sind das einzige, was der Mensch hat, um sich in der Welt zurechtzufinden. Was ich nicht verstanden hatte, war die Wechselbeziehung zwischen den Zeichen. Ich bin zu Jorge gelangt, indem ich einem apokalyptischen Muster folgte, das den Verbrechen zu .unterliegen schien, und dabei war es ein Zufall. Ich bin zu Jorge gelangt, indem ich einen Urheber aller Verbrechen suchte, und dabei haben wir nun entdeckt, daß im Grunde jedes Verbrechen einen anderen Urheber hatte, beziehungsweise keinen. Ich bin zu Jorge gelangt, indem ich dem Plan eines perversen, wahnhaften, aber methodisch denkenden Hirns nachging, und dabei gab es gar keinen Plan, beziehungsweise Jorges ursprünglicher Plan hatte sich selbständig gemacht und eine Verkettung von Ursachen eingeleitet, von Haupt- und Neben- und Gegenursachen, die sich auf eigene Rechnung weiterentwickelten, indem sie Wechselbeziehungen eingingen, denen keinerlei Plan unterlag. Wo ist da meine ganze Klugheit? Ich bin wie ein Besessener hinter einem Anschein von Ordnung hergelaufen, während ich doch hätte wissen müssen, daß es in der Welt keine Ordnung gibt.« »Aber indem Ihr Euch falsche Ordnungen vorgestellt habt, habt Ihr schließlich etwas gefunden . . .« »Da hast du etwas sehr Schönes gesagt, Adson, ich danke dir. Die Ordnung, die unser Geist sich vorstellt, ist wie ein Netz oder eine Leiter, die er sich zusammenbastelt, um irgendwo hinaufzugelangen. Aber wenn er dann hinaufgelangt ist, muß er sie wegwerfen, denn es zeigt sich, daß sie zwar nützlich, aber unsinnig war. ›Er muoz gelîchesame die leiter abewerfen, sô er an ir ufgestigen‹ . . . Sagt man so?« »So klingt es in meiner Sprache. Wer hat das gesagt?« »Ein Mystiker aus deiner Heimat, er hat es irgendwo niedergeschrieben, ich weiß nicht mehr, wo . . . Und daher ist es auch nicht notwendig, daß eines Tages jene griechische Handschrift wiedergefunden wird. Die Der Name der Rose – Siebenter Tag 305 einzigen Wahrheiten, die etwas taugen, sind Werkzeuge, die man nach Gebrauch wegwirft.« »Ihr könnt Euch jedenfalls keine Vorwürfe machen, Ihr habt Euer Bestes getan.« »Und das beste der Menschen ist wenig. Es fällt schwer, den Gedanken zu akzeptieren, daß es in der Welt keine Ordnung geben kann, da sie den freien Willen Gottes und seine Allmacht einschränken würde. So gesehen ist die Freiheit Gottes unsere Verdammnis, oder jedenfalls ist sie die Verdammnis unserer Hoffart.« Zum ersten und letzten Male in meinem Leben wagte ich eine theologische Konklusion: »Aber wie kann ein notwendiges Wesen existieren, das ganz aus Möglichkeiten besteht? Was ist dann der Unterschied zwischen Gott und dem ursprünglichen Chaos? Zu behaupten, daß Gott absolut allmächtig ist und seinen eigenen Entscheidungen gegenüber absolut frei, heißt das nicht zu beweisen, daß Gott nicht existiert?« William sah mich an, ohne daß seine Züge irgendein Gefühl verrieten, und sagte: »Wie könnte ein Wissender sein Wissen weiterhin mitteilen, wenn er deine Frage mit einem Ja beantworten würde?« Ich begriff den Sinn seiner Worte nicht. »Wollt Ihr damit sagen«, fragte ich, »daß kein mitteilbares Wissen mehr möglich wäre, wenn das Grundkriterium der Wahrheit entfiele, oder daß Ihr nicht mehr mitteilen könntet, was Ihr wißt, weil die anderen es Euch nicht gestatten würden?« In diesem Augenblick brach das Dach des Dormitoriums mit gewaltigem Krachen zusammen und ließ eine mächtige Funkenwolke zum Himmel aufstieben. Ein Haufen verirrter Schafe und Ziegen rannte gräßlich blökend dicht an uns vorbei, Stallburschen folgten ihnen mit wildem Geschrei und hätten uns beinahe umgerannt. »Zuviel Durcheinander hier«, sagte William. »Non in commotione, non in commotione Dominus.« Der Name der Rose – Siebenter Tag 306 307